


Через тернии к звёздам

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Эта миниатюрная звёздочка на самом деле была готова превратиться в красного гиганта и имела соответствующие размеры и притяжение. Альфа Милано. И они неотвратимо падали на неё.





	Через тернии к звёздам

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: космическая AU, мимо пробегал StarCraft. Автор в маразме и просит прощения перед научной фантастикой  
> Бета: iris M

Занзас смотрел на расстилающийся перед ним космос. Взгляд притягивала небольшая звезда, похожая на мячик для тенниса. Маленький такой, светящийся тёплым жёлтым светом. Занзас не обманывался. Эта миниатюрная звёздочка на самом деле была готова превратиться в красного гиганта и имела соответствующие размеры и притяжение. Альфа Милано. И они неотвратимо падали на неё.   
  
– Что думаешь? – Цуна встал за креслом пилота.  
  
– Мы в жопе, – огрызнулся Занзас. – Можно попробовать уйти в гипер-режим, но есть шанс, что нас разорвёт на атомы из-за магнитного поля.   
  
– Не разорвёт, – тяжело вздохнул Цуна. – Гипер-реактор сдох ещё год назад.   
  
– Слушай, когда ты просил порулить твоим корытом, ты не говорил, что оно разваливается на ходу!   
  
Занзас встретился с Цуной на маленькой безымянной планетке пиратов и контрабандистов. И за скромную плату согласился помочь пилотировать «Вонголу», старый военный крейсер, потому что второй пилот свалился с какой-то лихорадкой, а Цуне требовалось доставить на Землю опасного межгалактического преступника.   
  
Нет, Цуна не был членом космической полиции. Та по настроению сама гонялась за ним, но иногда, когда самим лезть в задницу не хотелось, шла на мировую, тактично забывая, что имеет дело с известным по всему космосу контрабандистом. Все знали, что Савада мог влезть в любую жопу и вылезти из неё живым. Занзас это тоже знал, поэтому и согласился.   
  
И теперь они падали на звезду, потому что у «Вонголы» отказала навигация, они отклонились от курса, а на борту у них был сумасшедший преступник, желающий уничтожить всю Вселенную. И главное, имеющий все шансы это сделать.   
  
Занзасу было не привыкать к сложным ситуациям. В конце концов «Вария» могла разнести на куски небольшую планету, и за ней гонялась вся космическая полиция Земли и союзных планет. Занзас был уверен, что лично он им не так уж и нужен, в отличие от крейсера пиратов. Получить «Варию» хотели все. Потому что Занзас честно украл её у зергов, цивилизации малоизученной, недружественной и очень технически продвинутой. Сами зерги тоже гонялись за ним. И в отличие от союзных планет, им нужен был капитан, в этом Занзас не сомневался. Так что осознание того, что эти твари сели на хвост, придавало особый стимул избежать неприятной ситуации и добавляло находчивости.  
  
– У тебя хоть связь пашет? – с сомнением спросил Занзас, надеясь вызвать свой корабль, который вполне мог взять «Вонголу» на буксир.   
  
– Работает, – Цуна засмеялся. – Правда не очень далеко.   
  
– Недалеко – это как? До соседней галактики дотянет?   
  
– Ты хотел спросить – до ближайшей планеты? Дотянет.   
  
– Нет, я имел в виду галактику.  
  
– Упс, – Савада отошёл и сел в кресло пилота рядом, откидывая голову на спинку.   
  
– Я отказываюсь понимать, как ты столько раз выживал, летая на этом космическом мусоре, – простонал Занзас. Помирать отчаянно не хотелось. Он ещё не ограбил королевский корабль с Проксима Центавра.   
  
– «Вонгола» не мусор, – огрызнулся Цуна, – это наш дом.   
  
– Дом можно спереть новый, а я предлагаю всем дружно сесть в шлюпки, а твоего преступника отправить на встречу с этой милой звездой. На шлюпках у нас ещё есть небольшой шанс.   
  
– У нас нет спасательных шлюпок.   
  
– Блядь, Савада! Что у тебя вообще тут есть?! И какого хрена их нет?   
  
– А это, – Цуна нравоучительно поднял палец вверх, – чтобы все в полной мере осознали, что это и их дом тоже.   
  
– Ты в курсе, что только капитан должен подыхать со своим кораблём?   
  
Иногда Занзас забывал, что человек, доставлявший самые опасные грузы в любую открытую точку космоса, не мог быть честным и добрым. Внешность обманчива. Савада мило улыбался, сверкая большими глазами с пушистыми ресницами, и всем своим видом вызывал доверие и расположение.   
  
Занзас и сам на это купился, хотя вот кому, как не ему, знать, что нельзя доверять первому встречному. Но Цуна обладал почти мистической харизмой. Иначе Занзас не мог объяснить то, что при первой встрече с ним, которая по всей вероятности должна была закончиться смертью Савады, они оказались в, кхм, весьма пикантном положении.  
  
Их роман был бурным и недолгим, но оставил после себя приятное послевкусие. И разошлись они, пожав друг другу руки, обещая помочь в случае чего.   
  
Но такого случая Занзас точно не ожидал. Нет, ему и правда было бы немного жаль, если бы Цуна сдох где-то в глубинах космоса, но принимать участие в этом он точно не рассчитывал.   
  
– Почему ты не отремонтируешь своё корыто? – спросил он, искоса смотря на Цуну. – Не поверю, что у тебя нет денег.   
  
– Детали для этого класса кораблей не производят уже лет сто.   
  
– А угнать что-то поновее ты не мог?   
  
– Мой прадед на нём летал, – Савада нежно похлопал приборную панель ладонью. – И, надо сказать, он был настолько отличным пилотом, что умер дома в своей постели. Так что эта посудина приносит мне удачу.   
  
– Ага, я заметил.   
  
– У нас ещё есть время, – уклончиво ответил Цуна.   
  
– Да, целых двенадцать часов, – съехидничал Занзас. – Где твоя команда?   
  
– Пытается починить реактор.   
  
– Что-то долго они, – усмехнулся Занзас, вспомнив, что Цуна говорил, что тот не работает уже год.  
  
– Я только сегодня отдал приказ. Они его, конечно, доломают окончательно, но все хоть при деле будут.   
  
– Слушай! – Занзаса озарила догадка. – А они вообще знают, что мы скоро – того?   
  
– Не-а, – лениво отозвался Цуна. – Если узнали бы, то «того» наступило бы гораздо раньше. У моих ребят очень богатая и экстремальная фантазия по поводу решения проблем.   
  
Занзас почувствовал желание стукнуться головой о приборную панель. Остановило только то, что от этого что-нибудь могло взорваться.   
  
– То есть, ты отлично понимаешь, что это конец, – мрачно подытожил он.   
  
– Ага, – Цуна вздохнул. – Но зато нашей Вселенной не угрожает никакой маньяк. Сгорит вместе с нами.   
  
– Обосраться, как меня это радует! Подожди! Если вся команда занята реактором, то кто его охраняет?   
  
– Да никто, – отмахнулся Цуна, – что он в камере сделает? Или думаешь, что Бьякуран сам по себе может вызвать конец света? Нет, он для этого собрал какую-то игрушку, но мы её отобрали.   
  
– И что за игрушка? – заинтересовался Занзас.   
  
– А что? – подозрительно спросил Цуна, смотря на него. – Помирать, так с музыкой?   
  
Вообще-то это было бы круто – прихватить с собой на тот свет всю Вселенную, но Занзас не ощущал себя злодеем такого масштаба. Да и свою команду было жалко, они и без него ещё полетают. Ну вот, уже думает, как покойник. Занзас разозлился.   
  
– Что делает эта штука?   
  
– Надо у Бьякурана спрашивать. Правда, не думаю, что он тебе ответит.   
  
– То есть, перспектива подохнуть его не смутит?   
  
– А ты как думаешь? – Цуна приподнял брови. – Если он готов уничтожить всё, то ему-то самому деваться тоже некуда. Псих, одним словом.   
  
– Самоубийца с манией величия, – хмыкнул Занзас, – но может, ему одному помирать будет скучно. Мы всё-таки не такая большая компания по сравнению со Вселенной.   
  
– Если хочешь с ним поговорить – валяй. Он на нижнем ярусе. Но мне кажется, что оставшееся время можно провести с большей пользой.   
  
– Это с какой же? – с сомнением спросил Занзас.   
  
Цуна одним плавным движением встал с кресла и подошёл к нему. Полминуты они буравили друг друга взглядами, а потом Цуна оседлал его колени.   
  
– Вот с такой, – мило улыбнувшись, произнёс он. От этой улыбки, глубоко запавшей в память, внизу живота тут же скрутился узел.   
  
– Предлагаешь потрахаться напоследок? – голос прозвучал хрипло, и Занзасу это не понравилось. Не любил он проявлять такие эмоции, но с Цуной иначе никогда не получалось. Слишком тот был хорош. О, Занзас помнил, насколько хорош. Легко ведь и правда забыть о том, что через каких-то двенадцать часов им наступит крышка.   
  
– У меня в каюте есть виски, – прошептал Цуна, обдав горячим дыханием его щёку, – и гавайские сигары. Знаешь, как трудно было их достать? Даже труднее, чем Бьякурана.   
  
Всё это было очень и очень заманчиво, но Занзаса смущал тот факт, что звезда приближалась, а они ничего с этим не делали.   
  
– Ты сдался, – констатировал он, отстраняя Цуну. – Где тот идиот, который выходил сухим из воды в любой ситуации?   
  
– Перед тобой.   
  
– Нет, передо мной какой-то сопляк, который опустил руки, – рыкнул Занзас.   
  
– Ты знаешь, что нам делать? – вкрадчиво спросил Цуна. – Я вот нет. Наверное, и моему везению должен был прийти конец когда-нибудь.   
  
– Но при чём тут я?   
  
– Ни при чём, – согласился Цуна, – просто ты случайно не с тем связался.   
  
– Если бы ты не маялся херней и нашёл себе нормальный корабль, – начал заводиться Занзас.   
  
– Да не было другого! – внезапно сорвался Цуна. – Не было у меня никакого прадеда, зато были проблемы с законом. И этот корабль стал единственным шансом свалить с Земли! Вот и всё. Я тоже был о нём не лучшего мнения, но другого выбора не осталось!   
  
– Так что ж ты его не поменял?   
  
– Привык. И нашёл, что у «Вонголы» есть масса плюсов, которых нет у современных кораблей.   
  
– Это какие же? Пока я что-то вижу одни минусы.   
  
– Это крейсер времён межгалактической войны. Его обшивка выдерживает прямое попадание ракеты. И он способен уйти в гипер-режим из любой точки, а не только оттуда, где позволяют условия. Он сам эти условия создаёт. Ты у новых кораблей подобное видел? Да, «Вонгола» уступает им в скорости, но это окупается нашими пушками и гипер-режимом.   
  
Занзас только вздохнул. Если бы это могло помочь сейчас, то было бы просто отлично. Но никаких пушек на этом корабле не хватило бы, чтобы взорвать звезду.   
  
– «Вонгола» хороший корабль, правда, – немного успокоившись, произнёс Цуна. – Но ты прав, он нуждается в ремонте. Только никто уже не знает, как его ремонтировать. Этот класс сняли сразу после войны и забыли о нём. Совершенно незаслуженно, на мой взгляд.   
  
– И откуда ты это ископаемое взял вообще?   
  
– Из музея военной техники, – хихикнул Цуна. – Его нужно было только заправить, а в остальном он был полностью рабочий. Никому же и в голову не могло прийти, что кому-то понадобиться такая древность. На моё счастье, он жрёт любое топливо. Хоть на керосине летать будет.   
  
– Понятно. «Вонгола» — это просто кладбище плюсов. Но назови мне хоть один, который может нам помочь сейчас.   
  
– Ну-у, – протянул Цуна, но его прервал противный писк радара. Занзас спихнул Цуну с колен и уставился на монитор.   
  
– У нас гости, – задумчиво произнёс он.   
  
– Может, они возьмут нас на буксир? – так же задумчиво спросил Цуна.   
  
– Увеличить можешь? – Занзасу определённо не нравилось, что гостей было как-то слишком много. И, судя по натянутой улыбке Савады, тому тоже.   
  
– Сейчас, – его пальцы забегали по клавиатуре, выводя на экран увеличение.   
  
– Не-ет, – простонал Занзас. – Мы можем ускориться и упасть на эту проклятую звезду раньше, чем они до нас долетят?   
  
– На твою «Варию» похожи…  
  
– Да! Потому что это ебаные зерги!   
  
– Они будут примерно через два часа, – оценил Цуна. – Предлагаешь самоубийство?   
  
– Ты хочешь попасть к ним? – нервно осведомился Занзас. Эти ребята пугали даже его.   
  
– Я о них не так уж много и знаю.   
  
– А я был на их планете! Чёрт, как они меня вообще нашли?!   
  
Даже если кто-то и прознал, что они летели на Землю, то и встречать их должны были по пути к ней. А не здесь.   
  
– Странно, – пробормотал Цуна, смотря на мониторы, транслирующие то, что происходило в разных отсеках корабля.   
  
– Что?   
  
– Вот, смотри, – Цуна ткнул пальцем в один из них.   
  
Изображение показывало Бьякурана, который отчаянно махал руками в камеру и что-то орал.   
  
– Звук включи.   
  
– Микрофон не работает.   
  
– Бля, – Занзас снова хотел высказаться по поводу этой посудины, но передумал, вспомнив яростную реакцию Цуны. – Чего он?   
  
– Не знаю. До этого тихо сидел и даже почти не шевелился.   
  
– Не нравится мне это, – сказал Занзас. Впрочем, сейчас ему не нравилось решительно всё. И Бьякуран, пожалуй, был на последнем месте.   
  
– Проверим? – предложил Цуна.   
  
Занзас только кивнул.   
  
  
  
Вопли Бьякурана разносились по всему нижнему отсеку. Цуна отпер дверь камеры и посторонился, пропуская Занзаса вперёд.  
  
– Чего орёшь? – спросил он.   
  
– Ох, слава богу. Я думал, что меня так никто и не услышит, – Бьякуран тут же расплылся в улыбке. – У вас там зерги.   
  
Занзас переглянулся с Цуной. Тот недоумённо пожал плечами.   
  
– С чего ты взял?   
  
– Какая разница? Главное, надо драпать быстрее.   
  
– Не терпится на Землю, – съязвил Занзас.   
  
– Не поверишь – жить охота, – Бьякуран развёл руками.   
  
– Так ты ж хотел самоубиться вместе со всей Вселенной, – напомнил Занзас.   
  
Бьякуран смерил их презрительным взглядом и простонал:   
  
– Ну почему везде одни идиоты? Кто вообще додумался до этой гениальной идеи?   
  
– Ты, – ответил Цуна.   
  
– Идиоты. Вокруг одни идиоты! – продолжил причитать Бьякуран. – Не хочу я ничего уничтожать. И не знаю, почему все дружно подхватили этот слух, пущенный непонятно кем. Вам мирового зла, что ли, не хватает? Так вон там зерги водятся. На его роль вполне подойдут.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь о зергах? – Занзас шагнул вперёд, и Бьякуран попятился.   
  
– Вот давайте без насилия, ладно? Они близко, и я это знаю. Чувствую.  
  
– Это как? – не понял Цуна.   
  
– Не только они имеют псионические способности. А я был на их планете, и они меня хорошо запомнили.   
  
– Я тоже там был, – пробормотал Занзас.  
  
– Ну, поздравляю. Что, тоже что-то спёр? Они этого не любят. И хорошо помнят ментальный отпечаток любого, кто им встретился.   
  
– Откуда ты вообще о них столько знаешь? – Занзас искренне удивился.   
  
– Я входил в группу учёных, которая их изучала. Земля давно интересуется ими, полагая, что они могут быть потенциальной угрозой. В общем, правильно полагают. Только земляне ещё и наивно думают, что смогут им что-то противопоставить. Смешно. Никаких шансов.   
  
– Так ты нужен Земле, потому что знаешь о них гораздо больше, чем все остальные? – догадался Цуна.   
  
– Ага. И ещё потому, что хочу устроить конец света, разумеется.   
  
– А ты не хочешь? – уже в некоторых сомнениях спросил Занзас.   
  
– Да зачем мне это?! Всё, что я делал, так искал старый артефакт, который давно оброс легендами и относится к разряду сказок. Но я поверил, что он есть. Знаете, пообщайся с зергами подольше — и поверишь в любую сказку, дающую надежду от них избавиться. И я нашёл эту штуку! И она не должна ничего уничтожать. А сейчас нам надо валить отсюда, как можно быстрее и дальше. Потому что последнюю часть артефакта я нашёл на одной из планет зергов. И поверьте, они тоже хотят его получить.   
  
– Мы не можем валить, – отрезал Цуна. – Корабль сломан и никуда лететь не может. Только вперёд, навстречу звёздам.   
  
– Каким звёздам? – недоумённо спросил Бьякуран.   
  
– Обычным. В одну из них мы скоро врежемся, – пояснил Занзас.   
  
– Так выпустите меня отсюда, и всё будет в порядке!   
  
– Это как? – Цуна усмехнулся, словно ожидая очередной забавной истории. Впрочем, Занзас тоже её ждал.   
  
– Артефакт позволяет перемещаться между Вселенными. Вы ведь в курсе, что она не одна?   
  
– Это теория, – недоверчиво произнёс Цуна.   
  
– Нет, друг мой, это реальность. И загадочные Древние, которые оставили нам эту штуку, пришли из мест, гораздо более дальних, чем даже неизвестный нам пока космос. Все гадали, как они умудрились развиться и передохнуть ещё в начале существования нашей Вселенной, а всё просто! Они и были-то не отсюда.  
  
– Тогда почему передохли?   
  
– Да кто их разберёт, – отмахнулся Бьякуран. – Климат им наш не понравился.   
  
– По-моему, он всё-таки спятил, – обратился к Цуне Занзас.   
  
– Но про зергов-то не соврал. Бьякуран, что ты предлагаешь делать?   
  
– Мы переместимся отсюда в другую Вселенную, как это делали Древние. Главное, что нам нужно – гипер-реактор и артефакт. Если запустить их одновременно, то образуется не просто точка прохода в пространстве, а нечто гораздо большее. Я собирался сделать это на «Мильфиорре», но тут меня протаранило твоё корыто.   
  
– Оно называется «Вонгола».  
  
– Да какая разница? Так что? Другого плана у вас нет?   
  
– У нас нет гипер-реактора, – печально рассмеялся Занзас. – Он сломан. И в любом случае, твой план похож на бред сумасшедшего.   
  
– И вы тоже идиоты. Знаете, я начал собирать артефакт после того, как получше ознакомился с зергами. Я просто хотел свалить туда, где нет этих тварей. Которые, кстати, имеют очень большие аппетиты и амбиции. Это сейчас их вроде как нигде нет. Но скоро от них тут будет не продохнуть. И никто, понимаете, никто не сможет дать им отпор.   
  
– Да ты пессимист.   
  
– Нет, я реалист. Я долго изучал их и познакомился лично. Вся команда учёных погибла, их просто сожрали меньше чем за минуту.   
  
– А тебя-то почему нет?   
  
– Я же говорил, что у меня есть псионные способности? Слабые, но есть. Им нужны такие, как я. Не знаю, для чего, и не знаю, что из меня хотели сделать – я сбежал раньше. Всё, экскурс в моё прошлое окончен.   
  
– По-моему, не такой уж и бред, – подвёл итог Цуна. – В любом случае, мы не теряем ничего. И если Бьякуран прав, и зерги доберутся до артефакта…  
  
– Правильно мыслишь, – радостно произнёс Бьякуран. – Они расплодятся не только в нашей Вселенной.   
  
– Так, стоп! – прервал их Занзас. – Наш реактор сдох, чинить его некому. Даже если то, что говорит этот псих, – правда, то никуда мы отсюда не денемся.   
  
Бьякуран заметно погрустнел.   
  
– А корабль взорвать нельзя? – спросил тот.   
  
– Можно, – мрачно отозвался Цуна. – И думаю, что при таком раскладе именно это нам и придётся сделать. Никто же не хочет в плен к этим тварям?   
  
Занзас проклял тот день, когда познакомился с Цуной. Проклял Альфу Милано, зергов и всю гребаную «Вонголу». Но ничего не оставалось.  
  
– Взрывай, – твёрдо сказал он.  
  
Цуна прикрыл глаза, постоял так несколько секунд и кивнул.   
  
– Надо сказать команде.   
  
– Зачем? Про звезду ты им говорить не собирался.   
  
– Да, но будет неправильно, если я не скажу, что собираюсь всех убить своими руками. Лучше они от меня узнают, чем от системы оповещения.   
  
– Двойные стандарты у тебя какие-то…   
  
– Понимаешь, – начал объяснять Цуна. – У нас было целых двенадцать часов. Что-то могло измениться в лучшую сторону. А если нет, то я бы им всё равно сказал, когда ситуация стала бы откровенно безвылазной.   
  
– Она такой и была с самого начала! – раздражённо бросил Занзас.   
  
– Нет. Что-то могло поменяться. Знаешь, со мной так часто бывало. Оказывался в полной жопе и – бац! – озарение, как из неё выбраться. Команда привыкла к неожиданным поворотам. А сейчас озарения не случилось, зато случились эти ваши зерги. И времени на то, чтобы торжественно самоуничтожиться, у нас всего два часа.   
  
– А за эти два часа починить реактор никак? – с тоской спросил Бьякуран.   
  
– Единственный, кто хоть как-то шарил в этой старой технике, – второй пилот. А он валяется в отключке с лихорадкой. Ситуация патовая, народ.   
  
– Что ж, – обречённо пробормотал Бьякуран. – Прощай моя мечта жить долго и счастливо.   
  
  
  
– Я установил таймер на двадцать минут. Через пятнадцать сработает оповещение, – сухо говорил Цуна. – Пойду к ребятам. Жаль, что так получилось, Занзас. Если бы я знал, как всё обернётся, не стал бы тебя втягивать.   
  
– Потрахаться мы так и не успели, – ляпнул он первое, что пришло на ум.  
  
– Ну почему же? – Цуна хитро подмигнул. – Я им скажу и вернусь. Неплохая концовка получается, согласись?   
  
– Отличная просто.   
  
Занзас никогда не думал, что умрёт тихо и мирно, но то, что его разорвёт на куски на пике оргазма… мда, что-то в этом определённо было.   
  
Злость ушла, наступило оцепенение. Только сейчас Занзас полностью осознал, что его жизненный путь закончится через каких-то двадцать минут. Точнее, уже восемнадцать.   
  
– Капитан! – дверь в отсек распахнулась, и внутрь почти ввалился Ямамото. – Мы его починили!   
  
– Как? – недоверчиво спросил Цуна.   
  
– Не знаю, – признался тот. – Мукуро со злости проткнул его трезубцем, там что-то закоротило, и он заработал.   
  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Занзас, не веря своим ушам. – Савада, у тебя в команде психованные ебанаты. Которым невъебенно везёт!   
  
– А можно без мата? – осведомился Бьякуран, сидящий на полу в углу. – Не люблю мат. Слух режет.   
  
– А он что тут делает? – опешил Ямамото.   
  
– Нас спасает, – отрезал Цуна. – Занзас, останови систему. Бьякуран – за мной.  
  
– Не понял, – Ямамото озадаченно рассматривал присутствующих. – Что происходит?   
  
– Потом объясню, – соврал Занзас, начиная набирать команду отмены. – Савада, двигай.   
  
  
  
Через десять минут корабль задрожал, как бывает, когда входишь в гипер-режим. Но вместо привычной смены пейзажа на экране навалилась перегрузка, от которой, казалось, трещали кости. И стало темно.   
  
Приходил в себя Занзас медленно. Голова кружилась, а желудок по ощущениям был где-то в горле.   
  
– Ни хрена ж себе! И что это было?! – изумлённо воскликнул Ямамото, уже поднявшийся на ноги. Занзас с трудом последовал его примеру и тут же плюхнулся в кресло, закрыв глаза и ожидая, когда пройдёт головокружение. А когда разлепил веки, всё, что он смог выдавить из себя, было:  
  
– Ебать твою копать!   
  
Перед ним, переливаясь всеми оттенками розового, расстилался космос. И по центру экрана сияла ровным голубым светом небольшая звезда. Размером с теннисный мячик.   
  
– Бляяяя!


End file.
